


YA kink meme prompt fill 1-Barter

by Rocquellan



Series: Finder Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Takaba's village can't afford to pay warrior!asami to kill the monster attacking their village, so they offer him Takaba instead. Bonous if Takaba doesn't know how men do it and tries to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YA kink meme prompt fill 1-Barter

“What would you like as payment?”

“A virgin maiden,” came the nonchalant reply.

Takaba Hiro, chief of the Village of Roses looked at his right hand man, Shindo Takeda skeptically. It seemed the fearless dragon slayer; Asami Ryuichi wanted a heavy price for his services. Unfortunately, all the young women in the village were either married or too young.

“I’m sorry Asami-san but……” The chief never got to finish his words because the golden eyed man sitting across from him stood so abruptly before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Takaba pleaded desperately, knowing this was the best of the best and the fearless Dragon of Mount Shinjuku was heading their way for his monthly sacrifice. There was no way he could allow this man to leave; it would mean the end of his village.

The dragon slayer stopped, wondering what the Chief could offer that he didn’t already have. Because of his reputation he was gifted livestock, land and money, he didn’t need any more of that.

Takaba Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath at what he was about to do.

“There is a virgin in the village….”

Asami’s interest was peaked and he waited on the other man to continue.

“….But it isn’t a woman.”

Both the Chief and his right hand man exchanged nervous glances. Could he sacrifice the one person that means the most to him for his entire village? It was a hard decision to make but he really needed this man’s help. He knew from gossip his son was the only virgin left of barely legal sexual age.

“Not a woman…and a virgin?” Asami pretended to think about the new offer even though the proposition had peaked his interest greatly. Besides, he enjoyed watching the two men before him sweat a little bit in worry and not to mention he had had his eyes on a young man he met a few months ago. He was certain that in their brief meeting the young boy had said he was from this specific village.

“On one condition,” Asami pointed out while both men watched him expectantly. “I get to choose who it is I want.”

Takaba Hiro inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, thinking there was a way for him not to get his only son included in the selection from such a turn in events. He would just present the sons of the other villagers as choices to the man before him, taking great care to make sure his son isn’t included. He’d hate to think what such a scruffy, barbaric man would do to his handsome and sweet Akihito.

“Deal. And bring me the dragon’s head as proof of your work.”

Both men shook hands as a sign of mutual agreement before Asami left to collect his sword and slay the flaming dragon of Mount Shinjuku.

________________________________________________

“But father…why can’t I attend the thanksgiving ceremony for the slaying of the dragon tonight?” Akihito pouted while he watched all the excited people outside through a window in his house. He was an only child and was about to turn eighteen in two days time. “I don’t understand….”

Frustrated, Takaba Hiro chastised his son. “You will do what I tell you, when I tell you because I am your father and I say so.”

Angered by his father’s lack of understanding Akihito ran towards the back of the house and locked himself into his room.

“I’m sorry Akihito,” the older Takaba muttered regrettably to himself before heading towards the door. “It’s for your own good.”

___________________________________________________

The ceremony was taking place in the village square. There was a long wooden table with many different dishes to feed everybody present. Everyone was currently either sitting and eating, dancing or off to one side talking and enjoying themselves. The atmosphere was one of merriment but Asami Ryuichi stood off to the side under an apple tree, watching and searching but not seeing who he was hoping to see.

Spotting the dragon slayer’s outline Takaba Hiro left the company of two very beautiful women to join the other man.

“I take it you see somebody you like?” Takaba Hiro asked after walking over to stand beside Asami.

“No, I haven’t,” Asami answered dismissively.

That answer caught the Village Chief by surprise. “Surely one of these young men must be to your liking?” he asked worriedly.

“Do not presume to know who I would like,” Asami answered coldly. He was positive the young man said he belonged to this village, and he was sure the entire village was at the ceremony so why wasn’t he seeing him?

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Who is missing?”

The Chief’s eyes widened at that question. How did this man know somebody was missing?

“Everybody’s here…” the Chief laughed nervously before cringing when those feral golden eyes focused on him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Asami just looked at the dragon and the thing died.

Asami asked no other questions and walked abruptly away from the Chief and the celebration. He decided a walk around the empty village would do him some good.

_______________________________________________________

Akihito didn’t want to feel so alone in his home. He wanted to celebrate with his neighbors and friends and it made him feel so neglected his father would hold him back like that. He was sprawled on his bed, listening to the sound of music drifting to his ear and he sighed deeply. This was so not fair.

After another few minutes of being by himself Akihito decided he couldn’t take any more. He had to get out and he had to get out now. This was ridiculous and he headed towards the door, slipping out after opening it with a spare key he had in case of emergencies.

_________________________________________________________

Finally!

Asami spotted the one person he was looking for leaving a house. The first thing that caught his attention was the unruly yellow hair and he watched the young boy sneak away, feeling excited and reactive. He moved stealthily until he caught up to the wandering boy.

Akihito wanted to get close to the square and take in from a distance what was happening, but he became frightened when he was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over his mouth, stifling his cry and questions.

“I’m taking you with me,” a deep baritone voice whispered in Akihito’s ear while the person drew him away from the road. He struggled as hard as he could but whoever this person was they were extremely strong.

Akihito was scared shitless and after a moment, everything went black.

___________________________________________

When Akihito finally awoke he was in a strange place, a house unlike his own and in a bed so much different from his…this one was much larger, and so much softer. Still a little dazed he balled his fists and felt silk sheets caressing his body. He turned his head to the side and looked out a window at the night sky, not fully aware as yet. His eyes trailed around the room until they rested on a man sitting in a chair, whose gaze was focused solely on him.

Pulling himself upright in the bed swiftly Akihito looked at the man before asking in a frightened tone, “Who are you?”

_He’s forgotten me already_? Asami asked himself before answering, “Someone who wants you.”

“Want me?” Akihito asked skeptically before his eyes widened a bit. “You mean you want to give me something,” he added a little excitedly.

Asami’s eyes glinted mischievously in the night light before he answered, “Yes, I definitely want to give you something.”

“Well, what is it?” Akihito asked a little more relaxed now that he and the strange man were talking. It never occurred to him to question why he was in the man’s bed of all places or why they were alone.

Asami stood and walked over to the bed, sitting slowly beside the younger man so as not to startle him.

Akihito didn’t know what to make of their close proximity, but he wanted to see what it was he would be getting, if it was good or not. Suddenly, there was a hand holding his left hand and he became confused when the other man starting running it along his arm.

“Look,” Akihito started before pulling his hand away from the other’s touch. He didn’t understand why the man would be doing that instead of giving him whatever it was he should be getting. “I need to get home so whatever you’re going to give me please give it to me now.”

“You really want it now?” Asami asked suggestively.

Akihito was getting annoyed. “Yes.”

Asami wasted no time and pinned the boy down to the bed on his back with his own body, smirking when he saw the confused look on Akihito’s face.

“What the hell….?” Akihito asked, startled and confused at what the man was doing. He looked deep into those golden eyes and that’s when realization hit him…what this man wanted to give him he didn’t want at all!

“Get off!” Akihito hissed while struggling to get free from the man’s grasp.

“My name is Asami Ryuuichi and you Takaba Akihito, belong to me,” Asami informed him.

“Wha….?” Akihito could feel Asami’s hardness for him resting on his leg and he prayed he was dreaming and would wake up soon.

“Let me go!” Akihito shouted, now short of breath because of his struggle. Asami now had himself nesteled between his legs which inadvertently opened while he was trying to get away.

“I’m ready to give it to you,” Asami smirked before pinning both Akihito’s hands to the bed with only one of his over the boy’s head. His free hand ripped the loose fabric of pants from Akihito’s body before gripping his sex and playing with it.

“Stop it you pervert!” Akihito cried out before biting his bottom lip. It felt uncomfortable at first but now he was getting hard and he didn’t understand why it felt so good.

“St…stop,” Akihito moaned out when his body started reacting to Asami’s every touch. His skin felt extremely sensitive while his body tensed from the pleasure running through him. The other man released his arms in favor of playing with his nipples and all Akihito could do was grab the hand fondling his balls and jerking him off. His intention was to throw it off but all he could do was hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

Asami loved the way Akihito turned red from head to toe and the fact that he was enjoying his touch so much despite his protests made him extra hard. He’d been dreaming of this for a long time, being able to touch the angel that saved his life when he was wounded years ago by a powerful dragon. He was left for dead on a high mountain in the freezing snow when Akihito pulled him into a cave and kept him warm and fed in secret until he recuperated. Akihito was, at the time a small boy, but he never forgot his beautiful face or his kindness.

Now it seemed Akihito didn’t remember him or what he did.

Asami brought his head down and kissed passionately those parted lips, sucking Akihito’s tongue into his mouth and playing with it. The boy moaned; a low sultry sound that went straight to his groin and Asami couldn’t wait a second more. He spit on his hand before pushing the boy’s legs apart and applying it to his hole, making sure to slip a finger inside and loosen the tight muscles there.

“A…Asami,” Akihito cried out at the intrusion, pushing at the offending hand but to no avail.

“Akihito…” Asami didn’t waste another second before he quickly pulled his hard on out and line it up for penetration. Akihito whimpered and tried to pull away but he gripped him by the shoulders tightly and kept him in place.

There was a pregnant pause when both men stared into each other’s eyes, one pleading and the other hungry.

Asami pulled Akihito’s body up close to his and buried his face in his neck before forcing his way into that tight asshole, listening to the scream of near murder that tore from Akihito’s lips while he thrashed uncontrollably.

“Shhhhh,” Asami tried to sooth while rubbing Akihito’s back. He was still buried inside him and decided he won’t be leaving anytime soon. Akihito’s cries became lower in cadence while he adjusted until only broken sobs and whimpers left his lips. He decided he would lay him down to rest on the bed, gently depositing him on his back before pushing his legs up so he could fuck him. He never expected Akihito to have so much fire burning in those hazel eyes that were focused solely on him. They portrayed exactly what the boy was thinking, hatred and loathe.

“Akihito, you belong to me,” Asami started before pulling out and making his first thrust back inside.

Akihito wanted to answer but he threw his head back in pain before focusing his gaze on the man laying on top him once again.

“How could you do this to me? Another man…..” Akihito trailed off before biting his lip to stifle a cry. It seemed the man fucking him was very skilled and his body soon adjusted to its torture in ways he never expected. It was becoming increasingly harder to hate the man when he was bringing him so much pleasure, especially since he took great care to hit his prostate each time.

A few hours later Asami sat in a chair by his bed, watching the sweat coated form of Akihito asleep on his bed, specks of blood and cum staining his white sheet where they were entwined earlier. This was a sight he could never get tired of seeing and he would make sure Akihito knew his place by his side.


End file.
